


Countdown

by Smallz



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: First Meetings, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 17:04:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5056735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smallz/pseuds/Smallz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evan didn't know what to expect as the timer hit 0. Nothing had happened, no knock at his door, no phone ringing, nothing. He wondered if there has to be some type of error if possible. He looked at the time, 2:35pm. Maybe there wasn't anyone for him in the world. He waited half an hour of doing nothing before he sighed and went back to editing his video.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Countdown

Evan nervously glanced down at his wrist where a timer has been counting down for the day he would meet his soul mate. 3 minutes & 45 seconds left. Today was the day he would meet his soul mate. He was sitting at his desk, his leg shaking up and down and tried to focus on editing his GTAV video with no success. He wondered how he would meet his soon-to-be love of his life if he was in the safety of his home, would they knock at his door? He glanced at the door wondering if he should go outside, _'nope.'_ He looked back at his wrist, 2 minutes  & 6 seconds.

He took a deep, shaky breath as anxiety settled in his stomach, wondering if he should text Brock and tell him about it. He was about to grab his cell phone until he noticed the timer was at 55 seconds. "Holy fuck. Shit shit shit shit..."

He waited and time felt longer than usual.

10 seconds left. Butterflies fluttered wildly in the pit of his stomach.

5 seconds.

He felt faint.

4 seconds.

He felt his face heating up.

3.

_'This was it.'_ he thought.

2.

Everything felt slow.

1.

Evan didn't know what to expect as the timer hit 0. Nothing had happened, no knock at his door, no phone ringing, nothing. He wondered if there has to be some type of error if possible. He looked at the time, 2:35pm. Maybe there wasn't anyone for him in the world. He waited half an hour of doing nothing before he sighed and went back to editing his video.

After he was finished, he logged into his youtube account to upload his latest video, when he noticed he had a few messages at 2:35, the exact time as his timer hit 0 and a few after that.

He opened the first message.

_(AN: I don't know how email messaging looks like, but just go with it LMAO)_

**2:35 pm - H2ODelirious: Hey! I really like your videos! They're really funny! Maybe we could play together sometime. :)**

**2:36 pm - H2ODelirious: OH SHIT! um, I don't know if your timer went off, too...but just give me a message. If yours hit 0, too. shit. sorry!**

**2:47 pm - H2ODelirious: My name is Jonathan btw.**

Evan was surely surprised. He expected to have a girlfriend and he wasn't gay, but if fate decided that this Jonathan guy was his soul mate, then he'd give it a chance and typed back to Jonathan.

**3:14 pm - VanossGaming: Hey Jonathan. Sorry I was working on a video. Yeah, mine went off not to long ago, too. Maybe you can give me a call sometime and we can work on whatever it is we are? :)**

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like I had to contribute to something in the H2OVanoss fandom! SO, I did! I hope you enjoyed this little story! :)
> 
> I got inspired by the countdown timer post on Tumblr.
> 
> Oh! and my tumblr username is LadyMawakeesick! (I don't remember how to do the link thing, it's been a LONG while since I've done something like this.) ;u;


End file.
